Until now, data-intensive content such as full-length movies has been stored on DVD discs and displayed on devices such as laptop computers, but it has not been stored and displayed with high quality (e.g., DVD quality or better) on miniature hand-held devices such as mobile phones and personal data assistants (PDAs). One of the problems has been to develop a presentation format that provides a fast and efficient system for accessing the content of an optical disc and for playing the audio and video content of the disc back at a high level of reproduction quality and without placing undue demands on the microprocessor in the device.
This invention overcomes those problems.